


New Tastes

by DelinquentDesire97



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Come Eating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelinquentDesire97/pseuds/DelinquentDesire97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is at home taking a little me time away from his Captain America persona. He needs to relieve himself after a very long time and what better way than delving into the seedy underbelly of the internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Tastes

**Author's Note:**

> Do not read if your not into fics of the homosexual preference. Of course kudos and criticism is always welcome! Please leave a comment if you want the next part. Each chapter will be of a individual nature, thus no continuity however if you want to see more of this please make yourself vocal in the comments. PS read until the end for what I think I might write about in my next chapter-if I do write one!

He sighed in exasperation as he felt the soft leather of the couch touch his skin. It was sweltering, an unusual level of humidity for pre-summer weather, he could feel every drop of sweat cascade down his back into his crack beneath his boxers. It was stifling, uncomfortable but thanked every droplet that cooled him down. For the past hour every single piece of clothing was discarded on the laminate floor of his apartment. His apartment. It still felt strange to him, living beyond his time in the prime of his life. He had the serum but most notably the freezing to thank. How would he live without TV, the internet...porn? Well how does anyone?

He was starting to grow, the bulge in his pants becoming prominent almost ripping the buttons with the straining tent of sexual deprivation and pent up lust. He coughed. He needed to distract himself. Rubbing one out in this heat would be disastrous. He was practically overheating already.

What was with this fucking heat? Even after midday it never fell, the stickiness lingered, clinging and clawing at self-restraint. He couldn’t take it anymore. The hollow thud of his footstep led him to the fridge door, he scanned the shelves passing the meats and cheeses, S.H.I.E.L.D really did think of everything.

A grin was plastered across his face as he grabbed a cold one from the back of the cool embrace, twisting the lid with a satisfying fizz as he chugged the honey coloured nectar. Holy shit, it was good. He could feel it coursing through his body, like a long awaited medication. The effects were short lived and the buzz of medication like a fabricated placebo, in spite of that it was still worth to believe. He finished one off in seconds and opened another, not allowing himself to breathe. His muscles tensed and relaxed as he was overjoyed in his reverie each swig like an invisible barrier to the hot climate that invaded his space.

He brought the rest of the bottles with him back to his seat, the leather once again welcoming due to his vacancy. He sat there, completely fixated on the screen in front of him, what did they call it? ‘Adventure Time’ that’s it! He thought cartoons were strictly for adults but _boy_ was he wrong. He could stay there forever dumbfounded by modern entertainment. However, something else was preoccupying his mind, the betrayal of his base desires to be exact, no matter how much time flies by that yearning will always stir. Igniting itself causing him to lose all inhibitions. He couldn’t help it anymore.

He pulled down his boxers to his ankles, the heat of the room incomparable to that radiating from his crotch. He grabbed himself, his erection that stood firmly to attention. It must have been 11 inches long, as it rested in the curves in between each individual ab. He could feel it, leaking on his muscles. The smell of pure unadulterated longing, a salty savoury, that made him lick his plump lips and dilated his bluey-green eyes. He stroked vigorously as he flicked through the channels until he landed on one so peculiar, two men gyrating and moaning in pleasure. Wasn’t such a thing frowned upon anymore? He didn’t know and to be _fucking_ honest he didn’t care! The blow job on screen only heightened the euphoria; he traced the vein that ran along his shaft, suddenly grabbing the full cock. He pumped into his fist, his ass muscles constricting and relaxing with every thrust.

He timed himself, pushing to the edge then taking a short lived break, as the TV’s noises grew louder so did he, his whole body was shaking at the impending explosion. He groped himself fondling his balls, and leaving feather light touches that went down to his asshole yet never ventured to far.  They cum and so did he. A guttural moan that was ripped from his lips, the sheer force of his orgasm pushing his legs apart, ripping his boxers in the process. He didn’t know when he started moaning but by the sperm that dripped down each flexing muscle, it was obvious he enjoyed it. His breath became laboured as he stared at the men still on screen; the one that sucked had swallowed it all. Was it really that nice? He ran his index finger over the cloudy white droplets, scooping the liquid at the tip of his finger, he pushed it inside of his mouth tasting, sucking, swallowing. He wanted more. He tasted _so good._

By the time he was done all of his spunk he’d ate himself. He was starting to get turned on again; he doesn’t think he can handle two of them in the same day. He ran to the shower, turning it all the way to freezing, the water gushed down him, washing away the remnants of his actions. He walked out pulling up some new pants.

He looked over into the corner of his room, the boxes that S.H.I.E.L.D had left were mostly packed away, except for a couple in the corner. He rifled through them, drawn unknowingly to a medium sized container with the words ‘Your Needs’ in inverted commas plastered on the side, he brought it to the counter top in the kitchen, accidentally slamming it down on the side, it suddenly buzzed into life. What the fuck was that? H grabbed the knife, cutting through the tape. He grabbed the object that was buzzing. No not buzzing...vibrating. What the _fuck_ was that?

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to ask me some questions or see more of what I'm into follow me on karacters-and-kinks.tumblr.com


End file.
